Israel
Tel-Ammon, a city-state of Shem, was ruled by Queen Atala. She was seduced and slain by Nebuhan, who only married her to become king. However, Atala's daughter Ayelet escaped, and about two decades later, with Conan's help, would avenge her mother. (Upon the advice of a Vanir mystic, Nebuhan had placed his soul in a mystical container. Ayelet and Conan acquired the container.) The pirate queen Belit of Shem became Conan's lover and sailed with him for three years. They even had an adventure at the Mountains of Madness and met a shoggoth. Sadly, she was slain by an ape-like monster, but Conan avenged her death. Conan had other Shemite related adventures, including an adventure in Asgalun of Pelishtia, meeting king Akhirom, who worshiped Pteor; facing a giant turtle; in a Shemite city-state, Conan meets Rosina, whose crystal figures were stolen. Most importantly, on the borderline of Aquilonia, Conan saw one of Mitra's angels-the angel who usually appeared to those about to die. The angel of Mitra appeared again to Conan and granted him Mitra's power to stop a priestess of Yog (a demon worshiped in Darfar). The angels of Mitra and the demons of Yog looked on as the two fought. Conan killed the priestess and saw her blood fall to Earth. The blood cursed the land upon which it fell, making that land a place of war and disorder. This land would eventually become known as Israel. Later, Zukala (a minor god in the time of Atlantis) offered to resurrect Belit, and her corpse had started to emerge from the sea, but Conan stabbed Zukala. In Shem, Conan was employed by two rich brothers to find the woman Fionqu'a. Little does Conan know that these brothers are the Gamesmen of Asgalun, using him and Fionqu'a in an amusing game of life and death. Conan encountered Shumash-Shum-Ukin, a time-travelling Babylonian monarch. After an encounter with Xka'Ahk, a serpent demon rival of Set, Shumash-Shum-Ukin declared he would time travel a few thousand years into the future to meet with a carpenter who can perform miracles. Ayelet remained a staunch ally of King Conan. However, she later died due to the machinations of an impostor posing as Conan's son, Taurus. ---- Biblical Era Circa 1200 BCE Years after, Moses confronted the Pharaoh. The Levite engaged the Pharaoh's adviser, Anath-Na Mut, the man who will later become Nova's foe the Sphinx, in a battle which the Sphinx will lose. Unknown to Moses, the Sphinx is not actually a sorcerer, but uses superhuman powers given to him by the extraterrestrial Caretakers of Arcturus which seem to the untrained eye as magic. Moses defeated the Sphinx. Moses uses a magical staff to fight Anath-Na Mut. This staff was once held by Atlantean kings. Circa 1020 BCE Saul becomes the first king of Israel. He becomes interested in David, a young boy who works at first first as a shepherd, then becomes the warrior who kills the giant Goliath. David becomes king, eventually fighting alongside the Eternal Gilgamesh, also known as the Forgotten One and Herekles. Circa 930 BCE David's son Solomon becomes king of Israel. At some point he will acquire time-travel devices shaped in the form of frogs. The famous incident with the two women who argued over a baby occurs. King Solomon's Mines are in Wakanda. King Solomon also banished a demon. Circa 721 BCE The Assyrians destroy the northern kingdom of Israel. Its people are scattered, becoming the Lost Tribes of Israel. The Lost Tribes of Israel become the forerunner of the Wolfpack, warriors against the Nine. Circa 140 BCE The Judahites eventually returned to Israel. Eventually, they faced the Greek king Antiochus Epiphanes in the first Hanukkah. Circa 10 BCE The Abrahamic god instructs the Hand of God, a warrior who is possibly a prior incarnation of Wolverine, to defeat the demon Baal, who has set up a cult outside of Jerusalem. Circa 4 BCE The angel Gabriel informs Mary that she will have Jesus (a Latin corruption of the Hebrew name Yehoshua). #4 Jesus is born. believe he is an eternally pre-existent cosmic being, others a prophet. A series of odd or supernatural occurrences serve as the Star of Bethlehem that lead the Magi to Jesus; the arrival of the Yazdi Gem and the destruction of Asgard in a prior version of Ragnarok, and an item that the Silver Surfer would later encounter. The Magi who gave gifts to Jesus in fact were aliens who followed the Star of Bethlehem throughout the universe as it appeared before important events. Circa 1 BCE Around this time, a lost tribe of Israel wandered into China. As part of a peculiar covenant of the Abrahamic god, at all times ten just and righteous men will exist, but as a balance, the Nine, a group of depraved mortal men will also exist. To fight them, one of the ten resigned and started a group of warriors to oppose the Nine. Circa 30 CE The Romans have Jesus crucified-or at least believe they do. Some believe that the Abrahamic god saved Jesus but caused observers to experience an illusion of him dying. The Spear of Destiny is supposedly the spear a Roman soldier used to kill Jesus. The Holy Grail is supposedly a cup in which Jesus turned water into wine at the Last Supper. The Sphinx and The first vampire, Varnae, observes the life of Jesus. 20th Century Though Israelites (Jews) had maintained a presence in Israel since their kingdom and had been returning to their homeland for centuries, the majority of them lived in exile due to Roman expulsion. After nearly 2 millennia, the Israelites returned to their land of Israel, revived a virtually extinct language (Hebrew), and reestablished the ancient nation of Israel. Seeking Israel's destruction, the Arabic Nations incited several wars - all of which the Arabs lost, despite vastly outnumbering the Israelites. A strange incident happened during the Six-Day War which has yet to be fully described. In 1953, American Secret Service Agent Kent Blake traveled to Tel Aviv where he searched for Professor Braun, a scientist who developed a new H-Bomb who was sought after by Communist nations. During this mission he clashed with his foe, a spy named Myra Tangier, preventing her from obtaining the H-Bomb plans. Modern Era Civil War Impact Israel was thinking about adopting its own version of the Superhuman Registration Act, and Sabra was sent by the Mossad to serves as a Mutant auxiliary for the O.N.E., in exchange for intel and technology for setting up a Registration Act. | PointsOfInterest = * Tel Aviv - Largest city * Jerusalem - Second largest city ** Gehenna - ... * Haifa - Third largest city of Israel, second seaport * Ashdod - Fifth largest city, first seaport | Residents = * Sabra (Ruth Bat-Seraph) * Gabrielle Haller Formerly * Legion (David Haller) * Magnus Lehnsherr | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Israel }} Category:Countries